


Life Without You

by WonderPastInsanity



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Depression, F/F, F/M, M/M, Medication, Mental Health Issues, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2020-05-12 17:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19234102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderPastInsanity/pseuds/WonderPastInsanity
Summary: "After what had happened in Gravity Falls, Dipper... Mason, couldn't adjust to normal life and was plagued by terrible nightmares... he... he couldnt cope with the fact that... he tried to hurt me. He left me doc... he left... he's gone... Dipper is gone"





	1. Grey

**Author's Note:**

> I need a coffee and some therapy

Rain pattered gently against the glass of my window, casting a wavering light across my cold room. My knitting needles lay across my lap, a half made sweater sat next to it, the yarn tangled and torn in places. If Dipper had been here I would have asked him for inspiration, but he wasn't here, he hadn't been for the past three days, he would never come back into this room again in fact.

Shoving the yarn harshly off my bed, I choked, tears already running down my seemingly permanently tear stained face, my eyes still puffy and red from the past few hours.

_"Why'd you do it Mason!?" I screamed, like he could answer me, "You left me all alone! Your promised Dipper! Remember your promise-!"_

Unable to hold back any longer, I let myself sob loudly, barely able to cover my face as my body shivered with grief.

I was exhausted, unable to sleep for the past few days, and the constant crying was taking a toll on my body, but I couldn't sleep, not with all the nightmares, not when I saw his glowing hands every time I closed my eyes.

If I did Dipper would never forgive me, he didnt want to come back, but did he know what state of mind he left mom and dad? Would he change his mind if he saw us? If he saw how much we were hurting?

It was so tempting and yet it probably wouldn't work anyway, he was dead... but if he was alive, there would be a chance to get my brother back. All he needed was a vessel for a short time, that wouldn't be too bad right?

All that was left to do was fall asleep...


	2. Emptiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel finds out that he isnt a dream after all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I GOT TWO KUDOS AND I SWEAR I HAVE NEVER FELT BETTER!!!!

The sheets rustled gently against my body comfortably and even though my exhausted body seemed eager for sleep, my mind wouldn't calm.

Maybe this wasnt such a good idea... Bill was tricky and if Dipper really didnt want to stay maybe it would be better to let him rest, but what about mom and dad? They hadn't come out of their rooms in a while and couldn't even look me in the eyes...

Sighing, I turned to my side, now facing the wall. Bits of long greasy hair covered my face, creating a kind of cover over my eyes. With another sigh, I pulled the thin blankets over my head, breathing in the faint scent of pine and bubblegum left over from the summer in Gravity falls, even after all this time it never seemed to fade from the pink threads.

Nothing seemed to fade from that place.

Not the empty Pitt Cola's stacked high in the trashcan, or the pictures hanging on the wall, not even the red rose I had kept, against my better judgement, from Gideon. I'd always brushed it off till now, but it did.seem kind of weird now that I thought about it.

Pushing the covers off gently, I stood walking over to the hanging pictures. Smudges of mud covered a few of the glossy photos from time I had tripped after getting them from the store. Odd... I thought I had wiped them off...

Suddenly my breathing became heavy and the world turned to black...

I probably shouldn't have pushed my body so hard...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still need therapy...  
> And a coffee


	3. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment y'all been waiting for! Bill Cipher is finally here!

Darkness surrounded me, dragging me down farther and farther into unconsciousness. Cold black liquid flowed through my fingers as I struggled to grasp onto something while my mind screamed at me to just keep falling.

Knowing that this may not even work, I weakly muttered, "Bill Cipher, Bill Cipher, Bill Cipher..." 

There was a moment of absolute silence before a I felt something solid grab onto my hand firmly.

Suddenly the darkness melted away revealing non other than the cursed triangle himself, Bill Cipher.

"Oh! Shooting Star... what a surprise..." he growled, still holding my hand in an iron like grip.

I tried to pull away but he just chuckled.

"Oh I wouldn't do that if I were you, doll" he said pulling me closer, "Any longer and you would have slipped out of this world entirely"

I looked at him in disbelief, but still held on to him just in case.

"I have a deal to make..." I muttered, not able to look him in the eye.

"Oh? Does the great Shooting Star need another perfect summer?" He asked sarcastically chuckling.

"No!" I growled, glaring at him, "What's your policy for raising the dead?"

Bill looked shocked a second before chuckling darkly, "Oh Shooting Star, that'll cost yah. Are you sure a stupid pet hamster is worth it?"

I kept my eyes glued to him, holding out my right hand.

"You resurrect the person I love and I'll give you... whatever you want"

His eye glowed with greed as his hand lit with flame.

"Dea-"

"But," I cut him off, "You cant hurt them or the people they love" 

I knew his tricks and if he knew who I was talking about he wouldn't be too eager to make the deal.

"Hmm, as long as that doesn't include you we have a deal" he held his hand out for me to shake.

Taking his blue flaming hand in my own and giving it a firm shake, "Deal"

Giving off a menacing laugh Bill fades out and I was left in the darkness once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When did my life become so sad?


	4. Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper!

"-bel!"

I fought for conciousness as my world shook around me.

"Ma-le!"

My eyes fluttered open, harsh light meeting them.

"Mabel!"

My world wasnt shaking, someone was shaking me awake!

Rubbing my eyes, I blinked against the harsh light trying to see who had awakened me.

"Mabel! What did you do!?"

A blury figured sat before me and as my eyes slowly adjusted I saw it was Dipper! Tears welled in my eyes as I pounced on my twin, squeezing him tightly to my chest. He returned the hug as best he could before holding me at arms length. I could still see the long jagged scars on his wrists, but they seemed to fade before my eyes.

"Mabel!" Dipper whispered in a panic looking at me with scared eyes, "What. Did. You. Do?!"

His fingers dug uncomfortably into the sides of my arms. I couldnt look at him, sure, I had brought him back, but at what price?

"Mabel!" He basically yelled grabbing my chin and making me look into his eyes, "You made a deal..."

Pulling away, he looked at my face like he had been betrayed. I had broken a promise with him, but he promised he'd never leave, so we were even, at least in my mind.

"What was the deal?" He whispered desperately trying to figure out a way to fix things. 

"I... I would give Bill whatever he wanted... and in exchange he would bring you back... and wouldn't harm anyone you love. Not including me"

Rubbing his face with his hands Dipper looked at me, obviously stressed.

Suddenly gloved hands made their way around my waist and I was pressed against a firm chest.

I yelped looking up to see who was holding me, only to see Bill's head attached to a tall human body in a suit, only where a neck usually would be there was nothing.

I froze turning back to Dippers mortified face.

"That's right Pine Tree" he chuckled grabbing one of my hands and pressing it on onto his course pyramid cheek.

I couldnt stop him, my boddy rigid with fear, and he knew it.

"Get your slimy hands off my sister!" Dipper growled, lunging towards him.

Bill dodged easily, dragging me along like a rag doll.

"You know the deal prevents me from hurting you, but her..." he purred looking down at me, "I can do whatever I want with her..."

I suddenly could feel the cold iron of steel against my neck as a glowing chain appeared in Bill's hand.

"Mabel!" Dipper screamed stepping towards us.

"I would do that if I were you Pine Tree"

With a swift yank, the chain constricted around my neck and I choked, unable to breathe.

Dipper stepped back in alarm and the chain went loose again.

"Now I suggest you stay far away from us Pine tree, or else"

Bill ran a smooth finger across my neck as a warning before disappearing with me.


	5. Ah, the dreaded authors note!

In case yall were wondering, that's what Dorito Jerk looks like!

AUTHOR NOTE TIME!!!!

(Skip if you want to)

Ok so I just wanted to say that this story deals with serious stuff like, guilt, cutting, and of course suicide. The actions that these characters commit are not only a bad way to deal with issues, but also very dangerous.

I suggest you dont follow in their footsteps. 

Please don't:

*Contact demons

*Cut

*Commit suicide (this is a very permanent end)

If you need a friend, PLEASE contact me!


	6. Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dun DUn DUN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Super loud fangirl scream*  
> You: What the-?  
> I HAVE 7 KUDOS! SMALL I KNOW BUT STILL!

Darkness surrounded me once again, but instead of falling, I was suspended in mid air, the darkness holding onto my limbs with an iron grip. This is what I had gotten myself into.

I shivered as vines of black moved their way up my arms and legs, everything they touched turning ice cold. I felt nothing other than the freezing darkness, no fear, no anger... just... cold.

I could see my breath as it creeped up my throat and covered my head. This was my reality, to live in freezing darkness for the rest of eternity.

"Mabel... come back to me..."

Suddenly my eyes shot open.

Dipper?!

A glow illuminated my chest, warmth spreading all around my body as the darkness recoiled. I couldnt give up that easily! My brother needed me!

Slowly gaining back control of my limbs, I watched as the darkness faded into different shades of red.

Where was I?

Looking around I saw I was laying on a soft bed, blood red silk sheets pulled up and around me. The bed seemed to be floating in empty space with no floor to anchor it.

I tried to sit up, only to be pulled back down again by a very strong arm into a warm chest. A soft growl vibrating against my back.

Ok fine, he likes to keep his toys close, noted.

Sighing I twisted in his arms so I faced him, noticing his relaxed face... er... pyramid.

Gently running my fingers over his course face, I pondered how he had no neck to speak of, maybe magic? 

Timidly I reached my hands through where his neck should be and back without a single movement from him. 

Yep magic.

Looking him up and down I realized he was still in his fancy suit and probably wearing shoes to bed.

Looking up again I jumped as I saw his cat like eye staring back at me.

"Like what you see?"


	7. Bruises

I glared up at him, refusing to be intimidated, even though I was absolutely terrified of him, but why should I be? I had defeated him once before.

"Oh Shooting Star..." he murmered, twirling a stray hair in his fingers, "I can read minds you know"

I froze, that would mean he knew all about how I wanted to resurrect Dipper, his mortal enemy. Why did he let me make that deal knowing he would be back?

He chuckled darkly, staring at her with a malicious grin, "You know, the best way to hurt the Pine's family..." he tangled his fingers into my hair and gave a sharp tug, "Is to hurt the ones they love the most"

I cried out in pain as he pulled harder, relishing the look on my face.

"Pain..." he replied huskily, "is hilarious"

I pulled his hand away from my hair, glaring at him in anger, but also relieved that he had allowed me to remove his hand.

I knew full well his power and if he had wanted to, he would have kept pulling. I was just a simple outcan in his game. 

"You're a monster" I growled, pulling my hair away from his grasp.

"Now now Shooting Star" he purred wrapping his long fingers around my neck.

My hands flew up to his trying to pry is fingers away, even though I knew full well it wouldn't do me any good.

I choked, tears pooling in my eyes.

"Oh... you're going to be a fun one to break..." he sighed placing a long finger on the tip of my tongue.

If my mind was clearer I would have bit him, but I was only concerned with getting air into my body.

Finally, just before I blacked out, he let go and I inhaled fresh sweet air.

I coughed still glaring at him, his eyes inspecting my already bruising skin.

"Remember doll, you're just a pet... a stepping stone" he growled, grabbing my face so I looked him right in the eyes, "mine... got it?"

Instead of replying I spit in his face, well the best I could anyway.

Big mistake on my part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Were not bruised, they're just party tattoos and a colorful mess is just colorful regret, and back lipstick is never a sin, we'll regret it when were old with wrinkled up skin.


	8. I'm back!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 23 kudos!  
> I'm back and my writing style is better than ever!

Hey guys! I'd like to announce that I am changing up my writing style!   
From now on the writing will be:  
*clearer  
*proofread  
*longer  
Also I would like to tell you that I will be releasing 1 chapter a week!  
I will also be going back today and editing my last works for you!

Sorry for being gone so long!  
-Wander


End file.
